


Тёмная сторона жены

by EtoMaj



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj
Summary: Нет богов сильнее и опаснее Чёрной Бабы, которая сидит в каждой женщине.





	Тёмная сторона жены

Моя очередная лекция в школе ответственного родительства подходит к концу. Как обычно бывает на последнем занятии, девочек увели на экскурсию по нашему уютному заведению, а со мной остались мальчики - их мужья, будущие отцы их детей, сами те ещё дети. Чем больше я узнаю людей, тем сильнее убеждаюсь, что взрослых на самом деле не существует. Мы просто играем в них, кто как умеет.  
Вот они сидят передо мной, все восемь как на ладони. Вчерашние отличники слушают внимательно, кивают и вставляют реплики по делу, иногда запишут пару тезисов. Хорошисты строчат много и старательно, то и дело переспрашивая. Способные, но ленивые троечники вроде того раздолбая, каким в школе был я, дремлют или глазеют в окно на весенний роддомовский дворик. То ли ещё не осознали, что самый важный экзамен на носу, то ли надеются, что как-нибудь пронесёт. Двоечников здесь нет, они отсеялись ещё месяц назад с воплями: “Я крови боюсь, куда мне на роды, я там в обморок упаду!”  
\- Так, биомеханизм родов мы повторили, методы обезболивания прошли, техники дыхания отработали. Который час? – спрашиваю я.  
\- Половина шестого, - отвечают мальчики.  
\- Отлично, у нас ещё пятнадцать минут, пока девочки не вернутся. Успеем провести консультацию перед экзаменом на звание отца. Джентльмены, у кого остались вопросы?  
\- Артур Искандерович, а у вас есть дети?  
\- Да, пятеро.  
Они смотрят на меня во все глаза, как новобранцы на ветерана. Даже Валера, папа двух близнецов и бывший отличник, уважительно свистит. Свист будит Артёма - троечника, прикорнувшего на подоконнике.  
\- Сколько? Да вы шутите!  
\- Ничуть.  
\- Ого-го! Тяжело, наверное?  
\- Нормально, - скромно улыбаюсь, жму плечами. - После трёх количество уже значения не имеет, меняется только размер кастрюль. Ещё вопросы?  
\- Какой вывод можно сделать из сегодняшнего материала? - спрашивает Артём.  
Прежде чем ответить, выдерживаю паузу и строго смотрю на него поверх очков. Этот приём я позаимствовал у супруги. На меня действует безотказно.  
\- Вот что значит не слушать лектора. Повторяю для всех: вашей жене будет тяжелее, чем вам, но вы можете и должны ей помочь. Сколько бы курсов ни прошла, сколько книжек ни прочитала, ваша любимая не представляет, что её ждёт в ближайшие месяцы. Всегда помните, что она идёт на это ради вашего ребёнка, она транслирует в будущее ваши гены, и цену за это платит немалую. Собой.  
\- Минуточку, - тянет руку хорошист Серёжа. - Но вы же сами рассказывали, что даже первые роды продлятся меньше суток, а потом всё закончится.  
\- О нет, всё только начнётся, - вздыхаю я. - Когда ваша жена очухается после родов и в первый раз увидит себя в больничном зеркале, ей захочется кричать. Чтобы понять, каково ей будет, представьте себе, что вы за ночь постарели на десять лет. Сначала она испугается кругов под глазами, бледно-серой кожи, безумного взгляда и свалявшихся волос. Она захочет пойти в душ, смыть с себя весь этот хэллоуинский грим, и разденется. Тут её ждёт удар гораздо хуже первого. Растяжки повсюду, живот, как на пятом месяце, только повыше и не такой аккуратный, вздувшиеся вены на икрах и грудь на один, два, а то и три размера больше - горячая, тяжёлая, живущая своей жизнью, словно чужая.  
\- Так это же здорово, когда грудь набухает, - брякает Артём.  
\- Лактостаз - это совсем не здорово, - хмурится Сеня, хорошист и уже однажды папа. - Представь, если бы у тебя что другое набухло, болело и не спадало несколько дней.  
Артём морщится, и я продолжаю.  
\- Что-то пройдёт со временем, что-то останется с ней навсегда. Спустя несколько недель или месяцев ваша жена снова начнёт выходить в люди, и её наконец перестанут принимать за беременную. В тот день она влезет в своё любимое платье и даже успеет обрадоваться, прежде чем заметит, что оно на ней сидит не так, как должно. Казалось бы, мелочь, но на фоне всего остального эта соломинка может сломать хребет верблюду её терпения.  
\- Тоже мне беда, - фыркает Артём. - Куплю ей три новых платья, лучше старого.  
\- А ещё мне сестра рассказывала, что, когда ребёнку исполняется полгода, у женщины пучками начинают выпадать волосы! - Денис делает круглые глаза.  
\- Насовсем? – ахают несколько голосов сразу.  
\- Нет, конечно, - успокаиваю. - Волосы обновятся после линьки, но это займёт больше времени, чем ей хотелось бы. Любая женщина с радостью отмотала бы назад все изменения, какие произошли с её телом за время беременности и родов, но так просто не бывает. На старом фундаменте ей придётся возвести этот храм заново, а ваше дело - лелеять его и возносить ему хвалу каждый день, особенно когда он будет лежать в руинах.  
\- Не дрейфь, мужики, справимся, - говорит Валера. - Тут главное - вовремя подвозить стройматериалы. Когда ребёнок маму сосёт, на неё нападает дикий жор днём и ночью, поэтому дома всегда должно быть то, что она любит. Я вот заранее всю кладовку заставил консервированными персиками.  
\- А мою на сгущёнку прошибло, - делится Сеня. - И лимоны целиком ела, как яблоки.  
\- А разве кормящим можно лимоны?  
\- Кормящим можно всё то же, что и беременным: нормальную человеческую еду, - сворачиваю гастрономическую дискуссию в зародыше. - У кого ещё есть вопросы?  
\- Какая самая частая ошибка в уходе за младенцем? - спрашивает Серёжа.  
\- Сваливать всё на одного человека, - корчу презрительную мину. - Иногда я слышу от будущих папаш, что ребёнку до года отец не сильно нужен. Дескать, пусть мама с ним возится, а я как-нибудь потом подключусь, когда он ходить и говорить начнёт. Что ж, если вам плевать на супругу, пеняйте на себя, когда она, научившись одна справляться с малышом, решит, что и жить им будет приятнее без вас.  
\- Я думал, женщинам с детьми легче, потому что у них материнский инстинкт просыпается, - мямлит Денис.  
\- Да ну, что вы. Кто ещё думал так же, признавайтесь?  
Поднимаются четыре руки. Тимур мотает головой, скрестив руки поверх футболки с динозаврами.  
\- Докинз с вами, у людей вообще не осталось инстинктов, только жалкие рудименты. Да, и материнского тоже нет. Оса-гончар лепит для своих личинок глиняные кувшинчики и кладёт туда парализованных гусениц на автомате, потому что ей велит инстинкт. Это жёсткая врождённая программа действий, от которой насекомое не отступит, даже если осиную личинку достать из кувшина. Все равно будет таскать гусениц, не задумываясь о том, что их уже некому есть. Мы же, высшие приматы, действуем по обстоятельствам, а обстоятельства часто меняются. Поэтому нам всему приходится учиться с нуля, на собственном опыте, подражая тем, кто уже умеет.  
\- Как, и любви тоже? - удивляется Рома, отличник-гуманитарий.  
\- Да, и любви - и уж, конечно, уходу за детёнышами. Если вы не знаете, что делать с ребёнком, почему он сейчас плачет и как его успокоить - поверьте, ваша жена тоже понятия не имеет и просто пытается угадать. С каждым разом догадки становятся быстрее и точнее, на то он и опыт. Нет здесь ничего сверхъестественного, ничего, что было бы вам не по силам.  
\- Я к таким мелким даже подходить боюсь, вдруг сломаю что-нибудь, - признаётся Денис.  
Валера и Сеня переглядываются и начинают ржать.  
\- А жена ваша, думаете, не боится? - спрашиваю сурово. - Но подойдет уже через несколько часов после родов, потому что ей некуда будет деваться, у неё просто выбора не останется. Рождение - это не только радостное событие. Это ещё и катастрофа, потрясение, потому что его невозможно отменить. При этом жене гораздо страшнее, чем вам, ведь это ей рожать - самой или с хирургической помощью. Это на её грудь мелочь будет набрасываться с голодухи, ещё толком не умея сосать, цепляться прищепкой и висеть часами, пока мамины руки и спина затекают в неудобной позе. Поверьте, дети не хрустальные. Если вы способны взять на руки котёнка и не уронить, с новорождённым человеком тоже справитесь.  
\- Кстати о спине! Мужики, дарю лайфхак, - говорит Валера. - Фитбол - незаменимая вещь в хозяйстве. Продаётся в спорттоварах, здоровенный такой мяч, на котором прыгать можно. Сажаешь на него жену и мнёшь ей шею, плечи и поясницу, как кошак лапами. А ещё на нём малых укачивать удобно, нас мячик просто спасал, когда у обоих зубы резались.  
\- У меня вопрос, - встревает Артём, указывая куда-то мне за спину. - Кто эта страшная женщина верхом на драконе?  
\- Это багацератопс! - возражает Тимур.  
\- На Кали похожа, только рук маловато, - прищуривается Рома.  
Оборачиваюсь, смотрю на салатовую стену, сплошь увешанную разноцветными картинками. Среди счастливых мамочек, гранатов и лотосов, мандал и яблонь, усыпанных спелыми плодами, хтоническая наездница и её монструозный конь кажутся сплошным чёрным пятном. За ними на картине встаёт громадное солнце.  
\- В каком-то смысле это и есть Кали. Знакомьтесь, джентльмены: богиня жизни и смерти, яростная Чёрная Баба.  
\- Здесь-то она что делает? - удивляется Валера.  
\- Странный вопрос для человека, который ждёт третьего ребёнка. Уж от вас, Валера, я такого не ожидал. Кто скажет, чем женщина отличается от мужчины?  
\- Второй икс-хромосомой? - находится Серёжа.  
\- Ставлю зачёт по генетике, но что из этого следует? Подсказка у вас перед глазами.  
\- У неё си... сильнее развиты молочные железы, таз шире, есть яичники и матка, трубы фалопо... чёрт, как же их… - Серёжа сильно ерошит волосы руками, словно пытается сквозь череп расшевелить мозги.  
\- Короче, Склифософский. В чём суть разницы? Смелее!  
\- Женщина может рожать детей.  
Все поворачиваются на голос Олега. Я тоже смотрю на него, ведь это была первая фраза, которую он произнёс за четыре занятия.  
\- В точку, Олег: беременнеть, вынашивать и рожать. Не должна, не всегда хочет, но, если возраст и здоровье позволяют, по умолчанию - может. У нас с вами эта опция отсутствует, конструкцией не предусмотрена. Других существенных различий нет, а мелкие преодолимы.  
Отпиваю воды из бутылки и набираю воздуха в лёгкие. Сейчас меня понесёт.   
\- Вы можете научиться читать мысли по глазам, варить овсянку, вышивать золотом, играть на арфе, петь на испанском, освоить танец живота, сесть на шпагат, но этого трюка вам не исполнить никогда. Женщины дают начало новым людям, вы себе это вообще представить можете? Вот вы, Денис! Представьте, как внутри вас растёт кто-то совершенно другой. Десять лунных месяцев он кормится и дышит через вас, откликается на ваш голос, укачивается от ваших шагов, скачет, как чёртик в табакерке, стоит вам прилечь или перекусить, а потом его выталкивает наружу сила, которую вы даже сдержать не можете. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
\- Как старпом Кейн в первом «Чужом», - Денис нервно хихикает и передёргивает плечами. – Хорошо, что нам это не грозит.  
\- В том-то и дело, что ребёнок, в отличие от того грудолома, не чужой, а свой. От этого вашим жёнам ещё страшнее. Посмотрите на картину внимательно. Видите, вместо лица у Бабы улыбающийся череп, а левая рука – костяная? Это потому, что роды – всегда риск для жизни. Слава медицине, сейчас он в десятки раз ниже, чем был когда-либо в истории человечества, и даже если что-то пойдёт не так, мать и ребёнка почти наверняка спасут.  
Мальчики попритихли, слушают внимательно, Артём даже рот приоткрыл. Кую железо, пока горячо.  
\- Мы веками рисуем на холстах, на стенах и сводах соборов Мадонн с младенцами на руках. Нежных, умиротворённых и светлых, с красиво убранными локонами и окситоциновым маревом в глазах. Но это лишь одна сторона материнства, один из ликов женщины. Тёмную сторону жены - Чёрную Бабу, мы, стойкие мужики, боимся и предпочитаем не знать, а стоило бы.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, где Парвати, там и Кали? - осеняет Рому.  
\- Именно. Как вы думаете, почему родильницы горько плачут над колыбелями своих крепких, здоровых новорождённых? Что сутками не даёт этим девочкам уснуть, хотя усталость такая, как будто они вагоны разгружали? Что за пару дней превращает даже самых разумных, образованных людей в параноиков, подсовывает их взору, опалённому бессонницей, катастрофы одна другой страшнее? Почему, когда ребёнок болен, матери кажется, что больна она сама? Что заставляет их порой смотреть с неприязнью даже на самых желанных детей, а потом кидаться к ним с поцелуями, исступленно просить прощения за каждый шлепок, за каждое слово ненависти, сказанное в сердцах?  
\- Так ведь после родов в организме женщины происходит гормональная перестройка, пролактин повышает тревожность… - начинает Серёжа.  
\- Это вы мне сейчас механизм рассказываете, а в чём причина? Подсказываю: где начало...  
\- ...там и конец, - договаривает Олег.  
\- Правильно. Вместе с новым человеком, существом, миром женщина производит на свет его смерть - вот это мерзкое чудище на картине. Каждая мать знает это с первого дня, и каждая старается забыть, чтобы не сойти с ума. Поверьте старому акушеру, заглянув смерти в лицо, нельзя вот так сразу взять - и вернуться к жизни, как поутру после чашки кофе и бутерброда с рыбкой. Рискуешь надолго зависнуть между здесь и нигде, сейчас и никогда, а то и вовсе соскользнуть обратно за грань, если не будет рядом надёжной руки, чтобы схватиться, уцепиться, удержаться. Те, у кого не получается, просто выходят в окно, одни или вместе с детьми. Если молодая мама плачет чаще, чем смеётся, валится с ног от усталости, но не может заснуть, ходит голодная и забывает поесть, панически боится ребёнка и за ребёнка, она в группе риска по послеродовой депрессии, и ей срочно нужна помощь. Никогда не оставляйте свою женщину один на один с её чудищем, никогда! Она не робот и не супергерой, она человек. Жена не сможет хорошо заботиться о вашем ребёнке, если вы не позаботитесь о ней.  
Восемь голов кивают. Я молодец, теперь нужно закрепить.  
\- Человеческому телу трудно вместить бога, а нет богов сильнее и разрушительнее Чёрной Бабы, нет никого свирепее и опаснее матери, когда её детям грозит опасность. Поэтому родильницы мурлыкают, когда им хочется выть, поют колыбельные, проговаривают, как заклинание: «Мама здесь, мама тут, всё будет хорошо», успокаивая самих себя. Как только успокоится мать, уляжется её тревога и ярость, детёныш тут же разомлеет, насосётся и заснёт. Вот почему первая неделя после родов часто выматывает женщину сильнее, чем сами роды. К тому времени, как её отсюда выпишут, она почувствует себя кошкой, облепленной котятами, затроганной и заеденной до бессилия, которой не то что мыша добыть на обед - лапой шевельнуть тяжело.  
\- А мы на что? – возмущаются мальчики.  
\- Конечно, мы для этого и нужны, иначе все мёрли бы сразу после секса, как трутни у пчёл. Поэтому жену вдоволь ласкаем, вкусно кормим, водим гулять и в кино, а главное - даём выспаться. Меняем ребёнку подгузник, не дожидаясь, пока нам наденут его на голову. Остаёмся дежурить днем и ночью по первой же просьбе, а лучше сами предлагаем, едва младенец начнёт обходиться без сиськи хотя бы час. Пусть супруга спокойно встречается с друзьями, ходит на танцы или в спортзал, от этого выиграют все. И хвалим, хвалим, хвалим. Любого, кто скажет, что она – плохая мать и все неправильно делает, спускаем с лестницы.  
Валера и Сеня перемигиваются, Тимур многозначительно потирает руки.  
\- А теперь, джентльмены, откройте ваши тетрадки, блокноты, смартфоны или что у вас там. Запишите: «Лучшее, что я могу сделать для моих детей – любить их маму». Все записали? А теперь подчеркните, выделите жирным, обведите и впечатайте себе в подкорку. Это и будет вашим домашним заданием.  
Из коридора слышатся шаги, оживлённые женские голоса и смех. Девочки возвращаются с экскурсии, все такие круглые и хорошенькие, мальчики устремляются им навстречу. У них впереди ещё две, три, а у кого и все четыре недели относительно безмятежной жизни.  
Подхожу к стене с картинками и, наверное, в сотый раз смотрю на неё.  
Пережив долгую, изнурительную ночь, океан выплевывает круглое мокрое солнце наружу, и оно выкатывается на ослепительно голубую пелёнку, хохоча и беспорядочно дрыгая лучами. В этот рассветный час на берег, загребая ил когтистыми лапами, щелкая широченным клювом, выползает черное-пречерное чудище, похожее на гигантскую жабу с головой багацератопса. Чёрная-пречерная Баба едет на его спине.  
Распущенные волосы обрамляют оскаленный череп, чёрным-пречёрным плащом укрывают её спину, спускаются до пят, щекочут бока чудовищу. Её кости одеваются плотью на глазах. Она воздевает руки, кричит и улюлюкает в ослепительное небо, выпуская на волю первобытную ярость. Живот её опадает, широкий, пустой и мягкий, а большие груди наливаются и тяжелеют молоком. В её крутых бёдрах столько мощи, что ей кажется, она может раздавить чудище, если сведёт колени изо всех сил.  
Она только что родила новый мир, и пока он всецело зависит от неё, а она – от его желаний. Океан-повитуха баюкает младенца, отмывает его голову от присохшей материнской крови, а Чёрная Баба объезжает берег, голодно оглядываясь по сторонам. Кормящей матери нужны силы, и, если ты попадёшься на её пути, она возьмёт их у тебя, придавит тебя к земле, заякорит и овеществит.  
Мальчик, завидишь Чёрную Бабу - пади ниц. Спрячь лицо в серый прибрежный песок и не вздумай поднять глаза, пока она не проедет мимо - или пока не окликнет тебя. Если испугаешься, она выгрызет твоё нутро, а всё прочее скормит своему коню. Если успеешь убежать, такое же чудище настигнет тебя позже - может быть, гораздо позже, но уж непременно, а после некому будет даже вспомнить, что ты жил на свете. Но если достанет у тебя мужества посмотреть Чёрной Бабе в лицо, ты с восторгом и изумлением узнаешь в ней другую. Где Кали, там и Парвати. Возьми её руку в свою, помоги ей спешиться, напои её своей силой, а чудище прогони - и тогда новый мир вырастет похожим на тебя.


End file.
